kereta api
by tarinapple
Summary: —sungguh suatu keberuntungan karena gerbong ini tak begitu ramai. Menit pertama ia duduk penuh ketenangan namun siapa sangka ketenangan itu akan terusik?/"Saiki-kun?"/Saiki never hopes for this, but Teruhashi prays for it—every day, every moment. / [ headcanon ]


Pemuda itu menatap kereta api yang lajunya memelan dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan. Ia letih, entah karena seharian berkutat dengan tugas akhir lalu pergi diskusi untuk mendengar revisi macam apa lagi yang harus dilakukan, atau lelah karena menanggung beban sendirian.

Di usianya yang keduapuluh satu, pemuda itu sadar bahwa hidup harus memiliki tujuan—baik itu jangka pendek maupun jangka panjang, maksudnya adalah tujuan yang mampu memacumu untuk semangat dalam melewati serangkaian hari yang berat. Dan pemuda itu juga sadar ia belum menemukan tujuan itu.

Tangan pemuda itu membuka topi yang menutupi helai _pink_ tua sembari memasuki gerbong kereta. Kakinya melangkah pelan mencari bangku kosong—sungguh suatu keberuntungan karena gerbong ini tak begitu ramai. Menit pertama ia duduk penuh ketenangan.

Namun siapa sangka ketenangan itu akan terusik?

"Saiki-_kun_?"

Itu Teruhashi.

Teruhashi Kokomi.

_Saiki never hopes for this, but Teruhashi prays for it—every day, every moment. _

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

**Kereta Api © tarinapple| 2019**

**Saiki Kusuo no ****Ψ****-nan © Asou Shuuichi**

**warning: saiki without physic powers, out of characters (I hope just a lil' bit), typo(s), misstypo(s), didominasi oleh narasi dibanding dialog, plotless, garing, newbie author, etc.**

**happy reading, and hope you like this x"))**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**NETRA** ungu kehitamannya menatap lekat Teruhashi Kokomi yang duduk berselat dua kursi dengannya. Pikirannya mulai kacau, niatnya untuk bersantai sejenak di kereta menguap tak bersisa. Sementara gadis di depannya mendadak kelu karena awalnya ia tak ingin menyapa tetapi suara itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

Lima detik kemudian Saiki memulai konversasi, "Kaupotong rambut?"

Tunggu,

Apa-apaan itu?

Saiki sendiri agak terkejut dengan ucapannya, begitu pula lawan bicaranya yang nampak syok setengah mati—oke, itu mungkin berlebihan. Setelah tak bertemu hampir tiga tahun Teruhashi tak pernah menduga kalau rambut pendeknya akan jadi topik basa-basi Saiki.

"Ah, aku memotongnya seminggu yang lalu," Gadis itu menyentuh ujung rambutnya. "aneh, kah?"

"Tidak, itu normal." Saiki mengalihkan pandanganya ke depan, matanya pun bersitatap dengan seorang nenek yang kira-kira berusia enam puluhan. Nenek itu memberinya senyum—err… ini mulai aneh, Saiki pun kembali menatap Teruhashi dan gadis itu tersentak karenanya.

"S-saiki-_kun_, bagaimana kuliahmu? Kauakan lulus tahun ini,'kan?"

"Ya, begitulah, aku sedang menyusun tugas akhir."

Teruhashi mengangguk paham, mendadak ia lupa apa saja hal yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Saiki ketika mereka bertemu—sesuatu yang selalu ia pikirkan tiap malam menjelang tidur. Ini menyedihkan. Teruhashi selalu memikirkan Saiki tiap hari tanpa absen, sebaliknya? Gadis itu tebak Saiki sibuk dengan kehidupan perkuliahannya dan mengisi ruang-ruang kosong dalam harinya dengan aktivitas menyenangkan dengan orang-orang baru.

Saiki termenung sejenak. Bukankah seharusnya ia mengajukan pertanyaan juga?

"Kudengar kaukuliah di Kyoto, apa kausedang menghabiskan libur di sini?"

Mengerjap dua kali, Teruhashi pun menjawab, "Aku sudah lulus bulan lalu."

Bulan lalu? Alis Saiki berkedut kecil. Bulan lalu dan baru sekarang semesta menghadirkan kebetulan di mana Saiki dan Teruhashi bertemu dalam suatu kereta? Baik, Saiki tidak berhak proses. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Kaumengambil jurusan…?"

"Ah, aku anak fakultas ekonomi, departemen Bisnis dan Manajemen."

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu."

Senyum gadis itu mengembang kecil. "Terimakasih, kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Saiki-_kun_. Semoga kaululus dengan nilai terbaik."

"Sama-sama."

Keheningan menyelimuti. Waktu seolah berputar dengan perlahan ketika keduanya merasa ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kereta api ini.

Saiki mengalami ambivalensi,

Dan Teruhashi tak sanggup menahan fluktuasi.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?

.

* * *

.

Kini hanya dua jengkal jarak di antara bahu mereka, niat satu sama lain untuk mengikis jarak _lagi_ ditahan mati-matian. Paru-parunya terasa sempit, hingga Teruhashi merasa bisa berhenti bernapas dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Ia tak sanggup menoleh pemuda yang baru saja mengajukan diri untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Apa yang tak diduga Teruhashi setelah menit-menit kebisuan adalah kepala Saiki yang jatuh ke bahunya, kepala Saiki yang berusaha mencari kenyamanan di bahunya, napas pemuda itu yang berhembus hangat menerpa lehernya, tangan Saiki yang berada di atas tangannya.

Tangan Teruhashi gemetar menahan keinginan untuk mengelus rambut pink tua itu, pikirannya melayang ke tahun-tahun mereka SMA. Tahun di mana mereka tidak tahu apa-apa selain belajar dan bersenang-senang, tahun di mana ia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada pemuda yang bersandar padanya ini, tahun di mana rahasia mengenai kekuatan Saiki di dengarnya langsung hingga ia membolos selama dua hari—karena saking malunya—tahun di mana Saiki duduk di sampingnya dan selalu sedia mendengar curahan hatinya,

Tahun di mana Saiki menolaknya.

.

* * *

.

Yang terpikirkan oleh Saiki setelah duduk di samping Teruhashi adalah rambut pendek gadis itu. Dulu ketika mereka duduk bersebelahan dan Saiki memiliki akses tak terbatas untuk mendengar dan menemani gadis itu ke mana pun ia pergi, Teruhashi bercerita kalau ia ingin sekali memiliki rambut panjang hingga ke punggung. Teruhashi juga keceplosan kalau jika rambutnya panjang dan lurus lalu disertai poni yang menutupi dahinya ia akan terlihat seperti boneka.

"_Kenapa kauingin wajahmu seperti boneka? Bukankah terlihat seperti manusia itu lebih wajar."_—_ya, karena kau manusia,'kan?_

"_Kautahu Saiki-kun, aku dulu sangat menyukai boneka hewan lalu kemarin aku mulai tertarik dengan boneka-boneka Barbie yang kulihat di _display_ toko mainan. Bukankah akan menakjubkan kalau aku bisa terlihat seperti mereka?"_

"_Tunggu, kauterlalu tua untuk suka boneka Barbie, dan lagipula wajah Barbie itu mengerikan."_

"_Saiki!"_

Itu adalah salah satu obrolan tidak penting mereka selama tahun ketiga di SMA. Saiki tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengingat hal itu—bisa dibilang pikirannya memaksanya untuk ingat lagi.

Ia melirik Teruhashi yang menatap lurus ke depan. Saiki sangat tahu hal ini akan terjadi kalau mereka bertemu lagi. Baru kali ini Saiki merasa melakukan hal yang sangat salah dalam hidupnya—bahkan ia tak merasa seperti ini ketika membuat teman-temannya terdampar di pulau antah berantah—dan ia sangat ingin memperbaikinya.

Tapi rasanya salah kalau ia memperbaikinya sekarang.

Karena Saiki merasa Teruhashi tak akan menerima _perbaikannya_.

.

* * *

.

Ketika Teruhashi melihat Saiki memasuki gerbong dan duduk di kursi kereta, hal pertama yang ia ingat adalah insiden setelah acara kelulusan mereka. Saat itu Teruhashi yang entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana—mungkin dari Yumehara Chiyo—untuk mengajak Saiki menemuinya di atap sekolahan.

Teruhashi melihat banyak sekali adegan perempuan yang menembak laki-laki terlebih dahulu dalam _shoujou manga,_ ataupun _anime_-_anime_. Ia sangat mengapresiasi siapa pun yang berani melakukan hal tersebut.

Karena tanpa kehadiran Saiki pun—hanya ada niat saja—kaki Teruhashi sudah gemetar tidak karuan, pikirannya bercabang ke mana-mana. Rasanya sangat sulit hanya untuk mengucapkan, "terima kasih telah datang ke sini." Dan Teruhashi saat itu berharap setengah mati kalau Saiki tak akan datang, mengingat watak pemuda itu yang memang _tidak-terlalu-peduli-padanya_.

Teruhashi tahu kalau Saiki membaca pikirannya sejak dulu, pemuda itu tahu segala rahasianya. Namun Teruhashi merasa Saiki selalu saja pura-pura tidak tahu, maka kali itu ia akan memaksanya untuk tahu.

Senja itu—sama seperti saat ini—berawan dan menghembuskan angin dingin meski sudah musim semi. Saiki diam, tidak banyak bertanya, ia hanya duduk berhadapan dengan ekspresi _default_-nya seperti biasa.

"Saiki Kusuo, aku menyukaimu, kautahu itu,'kan?"

Diluar dugaan, Saiki ternyata tertegun. Matanya melebar selama sepersekian detik, napasnya agak tersentak meski pemuda itu menutupinya. Hanya dari reaksi itu Teruhashi berharap, kalau Saiki akan membuat pengakuan setimpal.

Namun harapannya harus tertiup angin.

Saiki menatapnya lama, tatapan yang membuat Teruhashi ingin jungkir balik atau menjatuhkan diri dari lantai tiga saat itu juga. Begitu intens hingga napas Teruhashi tertahan selama beberapa detik.

Tatapan intens itu semenit kemudian berubah menjadi senyum ramah.

Senyum yang mengakibatkan kaki Teruhashi begitu ringan hingga ia mungkin dapat berlari sekencang-kencangnya atau terbang setinggi-tingginya. Senyum yang bertahan lama.

Senyum yang bertahan hingga Saiki pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri…

…tanpa mengucap apa pun.

Saiki meninggalkannya, dengan senyum.

Teruhashi menangis saat itu juga, hingga hujan turun membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tangisnya tanpa suara, namun penuh air mata. Begitu pilu dan sendu, meski jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdetak cepat akibat senyuman pemuda itu.

Saiki tak pernah kembali.

Saiki tak pernah menjawab.

Maka dari itu Teruhashi menganggapnya sebagai penolakan,

_Karena Saiki meninggalkannya._

_._

* * *

.

Saiki terbangun akibat goncangan keras pada bahunya. Ketika membuka mata seseorang berseragam seperti petugas keamanan mengatakan kalau ia kelewatan tujuannya dan sudah memutari lima stasiun hingga kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Saiki buru-buru keluar sambil mengucap maaf.

Kakinya melangkah ke mesin penjual minuman otomatis, Saiki merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering. Kala meneguk minumnya Saiki baru menyadari sesuatu. Langit sudah gelap, dan ada sebuah syal biru tua yang terlilit di lehernya.

Ulah Teruhashi,'kah?

Pemuda itu tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa. Mengapa Teruhashi tak membangunkannya padahal stasiun tujuan mereka seharusnya sama karena rumah mereka sama-sama berada di perfektur S—di kawasan yang sama? Mengapa gadis itu melilitkan syal di lehernya ketika ia merasa suhu udaranya baik-baik saja?

Oke, ini tidak baik-baik saja.

Angin baru saja berhembus dan Saiki tahu kalau syal ini benar-benar membuatnya hangat.

Pemuda itu duduk sebentar dengan niat mau memeriksa ponsel, karena Ibunya akan sangat khawatir kalau ia pulang telat tanpa mengabari terlebih dahulu. Kala merogoh kantong jaketnya, sebuah amplop putih jatuh dari sana. Saiki mengambil amplop itu lalu membukanya.

_**Mr.**__** Saiki Kusuo**_

_**You're invited to our engagement,**_

_**Saiki Metori & Teruhashi Kokomi**_

Saiki meremas kertas itu hanya dengan membaca judulnya saja. Ia tak tahu perasaan macam apa lagi yang menyergap hatinya. Remasannya makin kuat hingga Saiki merasa tangannya sakit. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia meremas kertas itu, dan ia membenci dirinya yang tak mengucap apa pun di kereta lalu tertidur—bukannya mengobrol dengan Teruhashi.

Ia tak bisa mengatakan kalau ia rindu, ia tak bisa mengucap kalau ia menyesal, ia tak bisa mengungkap kalau sebenarnya perasaan gadis itu terbalaskan sejak dulu, ia tak bisa menyatakan maaf karena ia telah meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian—tanpa menghubunginya sama sekali selama tiga tahun.

Saiki merasa begitu buruk hingga ia bisa saja menangis sewaktu-waktu.

Di sela-sela waktu sulitnya, ponsel Saiki bergetar—ia baru saja ingin membantingnya kalau tak melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Saik—"

"Kenapa kaumelakukan ini padaku?"

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa kaumelakukan semua ini padaku, Teruhashi-_san_?"

Teruhashi di seberang sana langsung terisak tanpa bisa menutupinya, airmata menuruni pipi Saiki begitu seperti disayat, napasnya baga dicekik. Saiki berusaha menghela napas panjang, begitu pula lawan bicaranya.

"S-saiki, kau yang memulainya. Kau yang memulai segala ambiguitas yang terjadi di antara kita, kau yang tersenyum lalu meninggalkanku sendirian. Kau yang membuatku merasa begitu buruk karena memikirkanmu setiap malam. Aku tak bisa menyebutkan segala kekacuan perasaanku yang terjadi karenamu.

Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku, Saiki-_kun_?"

Dan ponsel itu dimatikan begitu saja.

Saiki mengerjap, membiarkan airmata kembali menuruni pipinya. Ia menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong.

_Teruhashi meninggalkannya._

Saiki memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya, membiarkan satu isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

_Teruhashi meninggalkannya. _

Saiki mengambil kembali remasan kertas undangan di bawah kursi lalu memasukkannya ke saku.

_Teruhashi meninggalkannya—_

Bernapas menjadi begitu sulit, namun Saiki tetap berjalan lalu melambai pada sebuah taksi yang lewat.

—_dan Saiki akan kembali padanya._

Ia tak peduli seberapa terlambat ia melakukan ini, atau seberapa tidak patutnya ia melakukan ini.

Saiki tak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terulang lagi. Tidak bisa lagi.

Mereka tak akan saling meninggalkan lagi, mereka tak akan terjebak dalam ambiguitas lagi tetapi mereka akan saling mendekat—mengikis jarak lalu terjebak dalam sebuah relasi penuh bahagia tanpa cela.

_Teruhashi meninggalkannya dan Saiki akan kembali padanya. _

_._

_._

* * *

_**end**_

* * *

.

.

_**a/n: **_** doain saiki-nya bisa batalin tunangannya mba teruhashi dan mamas saiko—tajir melintir******—**metori x:D**

**makasi banget yang udah mampir dan baca sampai sini, saya minta maaf kalau ini feel-nya gak kerasa dan kebanyakan majas repetisi, maafkan saya yang sangat noob ini :""(( pokoknya maafin segala kekurangan fict ini. AND HIDUP SAITERUU!1!1!1**

**sekali lagi makasi yang udah baca /ketjup & tjium :****

**berkenan tinggalkan jejak? ^^**

**lots of love, **

**tarii**


End file.
